While you're dreaming
by Marcia Litman
Summary: A companhia era tudo o que ela podia oferecer naquele momento. E tudo o que ele precisava.


**Título:** While you're dreaming  
**Autor: Marcia Litman**  
**Beta: **Vanessa  
**Categoria:** future fic, pós-season 3  
**Advertências:** Angst, a little  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** A companhia era tudo o que ela podia oferecer naquele momento. E tudo o que ele precisava.

* * *

**While you're dreaming**

Você se assustou ao perceber que ele se levantou repentinamente, visivelmente perturbado com alguma coisa que você ainda não podia identificar. Auggie estava sentado, e você sabia que ele estava passando a mão pelos cabelos, sinônimo de uma ansiedade que poucas vezes foi possível presenciar no rapaz. E você se preocupou, porque são raros esses momentos. Auggie é certamente o cara mais centrado que você já conheceu em toda a sua vida, e essa sempre foi uma qualidade admirada de sua parte; uma daquelas que fez com que irremediavelmente você se apaixonasse por ele.

-Auggie...

Imitando o gesto anterior dele, você se sentou sobre a cama, ainda um pouco sonolenta, mas tentando fazer com que sua atenção se despertasse o mais rápido possível. Você se aproximou, levando a mão ao ombro dele.

-_Hey_, acabei te acordando, hein? - ele experimentou um tom brincalhão, mas você simplesmente _sabia_ que esse não era o normal dele.

Seus lábios se encostaram contra o ombro dele, em um beijo terno e confortador. Você sabia que ele tentaria disfarçar, mas a verdade é que vocês se conhecem o suficiente para saber de cada momento um do outro. Sempre foi assim, desde o começo, daquele primeiro passeio pelos corredores da CIA, até o instante em que a amizade não foi mais suficiente, e o único modo que foi encontrado para tal demonstração foi aquele beijo trocado na casa de hóspedes que, na época, ainda era ocupada por você.

-O que houve? - sua voz era suave, quase um sussurro, porque você precisava que ele se sentisse confiante para poder abrir o coração e dizer o que fosse que precisava ser dito.

Ele tateou até localizar seu braço, deslizando a mão para cima e para baixo, e você imaginou que talvez ele estivesse buscando as palavras certas para dizer – ou pelo menos aquelas que não te preocupariam.

-Está tudo bem, Walker. Pode voltar a dormir.

Claro que ele faria isso. Era óbvio que a opção seria por fingir que nada estava acontecendo, ou não seria o Auggie que você conhecia; sempre protegendo todos ao seu redor, mesmo quando era ele quem precisava de ajuda. Mas você não deixaria que ele erguesse muralhas ao redor de si. Não quando isso era exatamente a sua especialidade.

Você se afastou por alguns segundos, e imaginou que provavelmente ele pensaria que a orientação dada seria seguida ao pé da letra. Mas você é Annie Walker e seguir ordens ou sugestões que vão contra o que você acha que está certo não é exatamente sua primeira opção. Então você acendeu o abajur – gesto que certamente não faria a menor diferença para ele – e retornou ao lado dele, dessa vez colocando ambas as mãos em cada lado do rosto dele.

-Mentiroso.

Era apenas uma palavra. Um simples verbete. Um adjevito simples e, para aqueles que observassem de fora, poderia não possuir muitos significados. Mas para vocês era diferente, porque queria dizer muito mais coisas do que efetivamente aparentava. Mostrava o quanto um conhecia o outro, desde o princípio, e como não seria fácil esconder as coisas ou simplesmente fingir que nada estava ocorrendo. Você sabia que ele havia compreendido aquilo na totalidade, uma vez que o rosto dele ganhou uma seriedade que em raros momentos exibia.

-Foi só um pesadelo, ok?

A esquiva permanecia, enquanto ele tateava suas mãos, de modo a segurá-las, mas mantendo-as no lugar em que estavam. Você apertou os lábios, tentando ler cada mínimo gesto. Os olhos dele não possuiam significado; eram apenas orbes sem foco algum. Porém, em tanto tempo de convivência, você acabou aprendendo modos eficientes de lê-lo. Não era assim tão difícil, mesmo quando Auggie Anderson tem capacidades quase sobrehumanas de disfarçar quase tudo sobre si mesmo – culpa de suas habilidades de espião e da armadura que construira com êxito, de modo a sempre ser aquele que aparentava não se abalar com coisa alguma. Talvez fosse o fato de você conhecê-lo tão bem e saber quando ele tentava esconder algo, mesmo ciente de que não teria sucesso em seu intento.

-Auggie...

Era um único e simples apelo. Um tom de voz que você sabia que ele conhecia perfeitamente, e todos os significados envolvidos. E era o que ele mostrava no rosto, quando afastou suas mãos com delicadeza, e desviou a face, como se isso tornasse mais fácil o que quer que ele fosse dizer.

-Faz um tempo que eu não tenho esses pesadelos, desde aquela vez antes de Amsterdã, quando eu fiz aquela viagem ao Iraque. Eu achei que eles simplesmente não voltariam mais.

Sua mão foi para a nuca dele, acariciando os fios de cabelo que ali estavam. O silêncio pairou por alguns instantes entre vocês, talvez pelo fato de você não saber o que dizer e dele continuar em ocultar o conteúdo dos sonhos, mesmo quando você já imaginava do que se tratavam. Sua garganta estava seca; afinal, naquele momento os papeis estavam invertidos. Era você quem costumava desabafar e era ele quem consolava, usando alguma lição valiosa qualquer – a qual você sempre ouvia –, e finalizando com uma piada que sempre aliviava o ambiente.

A verdade era que você não sabia se era capaz disso. Ele _precisava_ de você, e simplesmente não ocorria nada que estivesse em suas habilidades – afinal, não se aprende esse tipo de coisa nos treinamentos da Agência. Ali estava ele, diante de você, dominado por uma tristeza que raramente se instalava de forma tão devastadora no rapaz, e seu coração doia somente em pensar em tudo o que cruzava a mente dele naquele segundo em que a inoperância anestesiava seus atos. Você então fechou os olhos, torcendo para que seus sentidos – sempre tão aguçados e certeiros – não a traissem logo quando naquele momento. Era tudo o que você tinha a oferecer, além de sua companhia.

Você se aproximou do ouvido dele, somente o suficiente para um sussurro, que abandonou seus lábios num único fôlego, e contendo uma confiança que você sabia que não estava em sua mente. Mas você agradeceu que a segurança estivesse ali, para ser oferecida sem reservas a ele.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. Estou aqui com você.

Ele se inclinou em sua direção, e você aproveitou para beijar demoradamente a bochecha dele. Auggie soltou um pequeno suspiro, como se um repentino alívio se apoderasse dele. Então você o abraçou, sentindo que as mãos dele a procuravam, e instintivamente vocês se deitaram juntos. Você fez com que ele se deitasse em seu braço, e foi possível perceber que ele relaxava lentamente diante de seu toque. Você acariciava demoradamente os cabelos dele, depositando vez em quando um beijo em sua testa. Os olhos dele estavam fechados, mas você sabia que ele ainda não adormecera. Talvez ainda precisasse um pouco para que ele estivesse pronto para voltar a dormir. Podia ser o medo do retorno dos tais pesadelos.

-É sempre a mesma cena. - ele começou em algum momento, e você cessou a carícia, somente para que ele soubesse que você o ouvia, antes de retomar o gesto e esperar que ele continuasse o desabafo. - A explosão de novo. Eu sempre estou tentando salvar o meu pelotão, e a bomba explode de novo e de novo... e eu nunca consigo evitar, Annie. E a luz sempre se apaga, eu fico nessa escuridão e... - você percebeu que ele engoliu em seco. - e aí eu acordo, assustado, suando de novo...

A voz dele cessou e você sabia que Auggie tinha dito tudo o que era possível. Dessa vez foi você que soltou um suspiro, beijando-o de leve no canto dos lábios.

-Eu não sei se posso fazer com que esses sonhos acabem, e não faço ideia do que você passou lá. Acho que nunca vou saber. O que posso prometer é a minha companhia.

Auggie se virou em sua direção, buscando seus lábios em um beijo demorado. Havia tristeza naquele gesto, e ele tinha gosto de lágrimas e angústia. Não era a paixão de sempre, somente a necessidade de ter a certeza de que suas palavras podiam ser reais. Quando vocês se separaram, ele acariciou sua bochecha e sorriu, com dor, mas mostrando confiança no que havia sido dito e demonstrado.

Ele confiava em você, mais do que tudo. Isso era apavorante, certamente. Mas você queria ser digna do sentimento que ele depositava em você.

-Acho que isso é mais que suficiente para mim – ele comentou, sorrindo propriamente dessa vez, e capturando seus lábios mais uma vez.


End file.
